


Своя территория

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: Предупреждения: сенсорная депривацияПримечание: ~8YL, ER





	Своя территория

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: сенсорная депривация  
Примечание: ~8YL, ER

— Вот поэтому, — Гокудера пытается стряхнуть кровь с воротничка, — я не люблю белые рубашки. 

В слабом свете фонарей капли выглядят брызгами от вина. 

Сквало усмехается — нашел проблему. Отбросив позаимствованный у покойника аляповатый шейный платок, которым вытирал меч, достает из кармана телефон.

— Организуй доставку дону Мауро. Товар на выезде из Палермо, — он осматривается (движение слабое, но мало ли) и пинком сталкивает труп с дороги, — на склоне перед поворотом. Пока, лапочка.

Луссурия что-то озабоченно квохчет, но Сквало уже жмет отбой.

Гокудера, хмурясь, все еще рассматривает пятна на рубашке.

— А что, система пропускает, — Сквало спотыкается на середине фразы. — Ты ее не активировал.

— На кой черт система против одного весьма посредственного бойца, — огрызается Гокудера и, помявшись, добавляет: — Я знал, что ты успеешь.

Сквало ошарашено молчит, а Гокудера продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Сейчас переодену рубашку, и поедем попьем кофе, идет? — и тянется к сумке на заднем сиденье.

— Не надо, — останавливает его Сквало. — Поедем ко мне. Там и переоденешься, и кофе попьешь.

Он напрягается в ожидании вопросов, но Гокудера, пожав плечами, бросает ему ключи:

— Вези.

Квартиру он купил, когда Вария была под Оттавио. Странным образом она придавала хоть какую-то видимость контроля над собственной жизнью, дарила возможность побыть на своей, неизвестной никому, территории, — его так ни разу никто не отследил, чем Сквало даже гордился. Потом Занзас вернулся, Сквало стал бывать в квартире редко, после каждого визита думая, что надо ее продать, в ней больше нет необходимости, но до сих пор не продал. 

Он не готов обсуждать это, потому, тронувшись с места, возвращается к разговору, прерванному неудачливым киллером. 

— Так как продвигается операция «Война за мир»?

Вонгола пытается удержать контроль над торговлей коробочками — поздновато, пожалуй, слишком много людей успели ими заинтересоваться, — прикрываясь старым соглашением, по которому все союзники Вонголы отказались от продажи оружия. Бумаге лет сто, в каких архивах ее нарыли, даже Сквало не знает. С недовольными разбирается Гокудера, не особо церемонясь. 

— Прекрати ее так называть. Сто раз, блядь, уже просил. Нормально продвигается... Если не считать дона Мауро. Который назвал меня зарвавшимся щенком и пообещал проблемы, — Гокудера ослабляет галстук, — мне и всей моей родне. 

Сквало всегда считал Мауро тупым маразматиком, приятно получить подтверждение своей правоте дважды за вечер. 

— Хотел бы я видеть это шоу.

— Бьянки даст знать, когда заметит хвост, так что увидишь. С тебя бутылка кьянти.

— А с тебя маргарита, — кивает Сквало. — Хотя если он такой же спец, как сегодняшний, то мы бутылку и открыть не успеем.

Пока Сквало вешает связку ключей в коридоре, Гокудера, бросив сумку с вещами, заглядывает в душевую и, насвистывая марш из «Звездных войн», заворачивает в кухню. Аккомпанирует себе легким постукиванием по гранитной столешнице, на ходу ласково гладит черный матовый бок кофеварки. Выходит на балкон, ненадолго затихает. Когда коротко стукает дверь в гостиную, Сквало шагает туда, не успевая согнать с лица усмешку.

Гокудера сейчас ужасно похож на свою кошку из коробочки. Точнее, на любую кошку: осматривает незнакомое помещение, трогает, принюхивается. И обустраивает себе любимое место: передвигает кресло (естественно то, на котором любит сидеть Сквало), довольно падает на него, вытягивает ноги. 

— Неплохо разместился. Тебе, может, и правда кофе предложить?

— Мне предложить тебя, — и смотрит снизу вверх с наглой усмешкой.

Сквало выдергивает его из кресла, пятится к спальне, втягивая в поцелуй на ходу. Пиджак летит на пол, рубашка за ним. Незатянутый галстук болтается на шее, Гокудера стаскивает его, но не успевает отбросить — Сквало перехватывает и, намотав концы на ладони, прикрывает им Гокудере глаза. Тот вздрагивает и замирает. 

— А я думал, у тебя уже нет проблем с доверием, — усмехается Сквало. Трогает его плотно сжатые губы своими, гладит языком; возбуждение накрывает так сильно и резко, что в висках стучит, заглушая все звуки. Гокудера не отзывается, все такой же застывший, и Сквало неохотно убирает галстук, отступает, готовясь блокировать удар, но Гокудера только бормочет: «Извращенец», — и принимается расстегивать брюки подрагивающими пальцами. 

Сквало кивает и, избавившись наконец от оставшейся одежды, запускает пальцы в тонкие светлые волосы, заставляет его склонить голову, прикусывает мочку, перекатывает языком пирсинг, пытается немного успокоиться — и Гокудера, нырнув вбок, валит его подсечкой на кровать, прижимает за запястья к матрасу. Обычно Сквало легко отражает его дворовые приемчики, но сейчас слишком возбудился, настолько, что даже не злится на то, как легко его подловили. Его вообще заводит в Гокудере все: пирсинг, напульсники, маленькая родинка под лопаткой и ямочки на пояснице, но черная повязка на глазах — это, оказывается, что-то запредельное. 

Гокудера смотрит долгим нечитаемым взглядом, потом свешивается с кровати, шарит в вещах.

— Не знаю, что в этом... Но хрен с ним, — он выпрямляется, держа в руках галстук. Пару секунд теребит его, прикусив губу, потом выдохнув, резким движением подносит к глазам и долго пытается завязать, ругаясь сквозь зубы, когда скользкая ткань ползет вверх и дергает волосы. Справившись наконец, он осторожно похлопывает по матрасу и медленно, наощупь подвигается ближе.

От непривычной растерянности на его лице Сквало накрывает так, что он едва не кончает, не прикасаясь к себе. Гокудера неуверенно опускает руки ему на бедра, склоняется и трется щекой о член, задевая холодной гладкой тканью, обхватывает губами головку. Сквало судорожно сжимает пальцами простыню и надеется, что не спустит прямо сейчас. Осторожно, словно боясь потерять равновесие, Гокудера тянется к своему члену, цепляясь другой рукой за бедро Сквало. Растрепанная челка падает на черную повязку, по стволу проезжается металлический шарик, и Сквало окончательно выпадает из реальности. Когда Гокудера отстраняется и хрипло вскрикивает, он толкается в кулак. Сперма летит на черную ткань, на припухшие губы. Он тянет Гокудеру, которого еще бьет мелкая дрожь, к себе, слизывает каплю со щеки, целует долго, пока у них обоих не выравнивается дыхание.

— Галстук тебе тоже придется выкинуть, — говорит он, развязывая узел, и Гокудера хрипло смеется в ответ.

Сквало просыпается ближе к обеду. Неспешно одевается, проходит по комнатам. Открывает пустой шкаф — когда-то, до Маре Диабло, здесь висел черный форменный китель с аксельбантом, дожидаясь своего часа. Теперь в нем только запасной клинок и полироль на верхней полке, и Сквало впервые думает, что надо перетащить сюда часть вещей. И прикупить пару бутылок кьянти.

С балкона через незакрытую дверь все еще слабо тянет сигаретным дымом. Из привычного порядка выбивается передвинутое вчера Гокудерой кресло. 

Уходя, Сквало его на прежнее место не возвращает.


End file.
